Time Off
by kensi54382
Summary: The two months between Olivia being rescued and returning to work.
1. Chapter 1

Olivia looked up. She could hear something but thought she was imagining it. It had been four days after all since Lewis had grabbed her, and nothing had worked out for her. So she was surprised when Nick came into the room. She didn't want him to see her so weak, but it was too late. Lewis had broken her, and now she was just an empty shell of the Olivia Benson that everyone knew.

"Liv?" asked Nick gently. He bent down next to her where she was sitting on the floor next to Lewis' mangled body.

Olivia looked up and Nick noticed her tear-stained face. He could see the injuries that Lewis had inflicted on her. He could see the burn marks on her chest and the holes in her top. He had seen the injuries on her arm, and he could tell that her wrist was hurt.

"It's time to get out of here." Nick helped Olivia stand.

"I think I killed him," whispered Olivia.

Nick looked back at Lewis. "That's okay. The department thinks you're a hero anyway. That will just make them love you even more."

Olivia closed her eyes as Nick wrapped a blanket around her shoulders. She was glad that Nick was there, and she was glad that he was on her side. "I am not a hero, I'm scared."

"That's okay. The paramedics are going to deal with him, I'm going to take you to the hospital. Come on."

Nick was expecting Olivia to argue, so he was surprised when she agreed to go. He led Olivia out of the house and stopped when she did at the front door. He looked at her and whispered.

"It's over Liv." Nick followed her line of sight when she didn't answer or move. "Don't worry about them."

Olivia took a deep breath and followed Nick down the steps to where Fin was waiting for them.

"He's still alive," Fin informed them.

"I don't know how," said Olivia after a few seconds.

"You did what you had too." Fin waited until Nick had adjusted the blanket around Olivia's shoulders and then helped him bring Olivia down the steps. He waited until they got into Nick's car and drove off before heading inside to look around.

* * *

Nick arrived at the hospital about ten minutes after leaving the house. Olivia had been quiet the whole way, and Nick was worried about the amount of damage Lewis had done to her mentally. He parked the car and got out, helping Olivia undo her seat belt and climb out so that she wouldn't injure herself anymore than she already was.

Once inside a private room, Olivia broke down. Nick was there, sitting next to her on the bed while they waited for a doctor, and he put his arm around her. She leaned on his shoulder, crying for the first time since the ordeal had started. She no longer cared if someone saw her cry, she had given up on being a strong person. For once, she wanted someone to look after her, help her, instead of her being the one that looked after everyone else. Nick had told her in the car that Cassidy was waiting for her, that he missed her. She was glad that he still loved her, because she still loved him. She finally stopped crying when the door opened, revealing a young woman in a doctor's uniform.

"Olivia Benson?" she asked kindly.

Olivia nodded.

"I'm Doctor Stanford." The woman looked at Nick then back at Olivia. "Are you sure you want him here during your exam?"

Olivia nodded again, this time grabbing Nick's hand to keep him there. She was scared enough as it was, she didn't need to be alone too.

"Alright, I need you to lay down for me. We'll get this over as quickly as possible."

Olivia took a deep breath, and, with Nick's help, managed to lie down so that the doctor could do the rape exam. She had told Nick that Lewis hadn't raped her, but he had insisted that they do the kit just in case he had done something when she had been unconscious.

* * *

The rape exam was finally over and the doctor was finishing off cleaning and stitching Olivia's wounds. She had already x-rayed and bandaged Olivia's left wrist, since it was broken. The doctor had also found that Olivia had cracked ribs, which were giving her pain.

"Okay, done. Keep your wrist in that support glove, and you'll be fine Olivia." The doctor helped her off the bed and then left, leaving Nick to take Olivia to the squad room.

"Nick, I'm sorry I hurt you." Olivia had been holding Nick's hand during the rape exam, and she had accidentally squeezed it hard enough to bruise him.

"Don't worry about it Liv." Nick smiled, glad that his partner was talking to him. "Let's go. Cragen has a detective waiting for you at the squad room."

Olivia nodded and followed Nick to his car.

* * *

Fin gasped. What he was seeing was horrifying. There was blood everywhere. Nick had said that Lewis had been cuffed to the end of the bed and lying on the floor, so it was easy to work out who's blood was who's. But it was still a shock. Most of the blood belonged to Lewis, but there were several drops of blood on the bed, and Fin knew that Olivia had been cuffed on it. He wasn't prepared for what he saw next. A CSU tech came up to him with evidence bags in his hands.

"We found these in a paper bag on that chair," said the tech, pointing to a chair near the bed. "There was a blowtorch that was there too, but it hadn't been used yet. I think that Detective Benson got free and was going to use the tools on Lewis, but stopped herself before she could."

Fin swallowed. He could feel bile rising in his throat at the thought of what Lewis could have done to Olivia. The blowtorch would have scarred her and Fin would have killed Lewis for it. He already wished that Olivia had killed Lewis when she had beaten him with the metal bar from the bed.

"She was lucky." Fin walked out of the room, disgusted by what Lewis had tried to do.


	2. Chapter 2

"I'll forward the statement, case notes, rape kit and forensics to the DA. They'll be in touch." The detective thanked Olivia and Cragen then left.

Olivia had just finished giving her statement, and all she wanted to do was go home.

"Where am I going to go?" asked Olivia sadly.

"Your place is a crime scene. The department will put you up in a hotel," said Cragen.

"Okay. For how long?"

"Liv, don't worry about it. You have a concussion, your wrist is broken and you have cracked ribs. You're on mandatory leave until you recover. I don't want any arguments." Cragen wanted to hug his friend, but thought that she might not like the contact right now.

"I won't give you any." Olivia started to say something else, but there was a knock and then the door opened.

"Captain, there's a lot of press outside. I should get Liv out of here," said Cassidy. He walked into the office and out his arm around Olivia.

Cragen nodded.

"Do you want to go to the hotel?" asked Cassidy.

"Maybe your place would be a better idea," said Olivia quietly. She left the office with Cassidy.

* * *

Cassidy opened his front door, and followed Olivia inside. He shut the door and proceeded to make his bed for Olivia to sleep in. They had decided in the car that Olivia would take the bed and Cassidy would sleep on the couch until Olivia was comfortable with being in the same bed as another person. Cassidy had also tried to get Olivia to talk to him, but she wouldn't speak about anything Lewis had done. She was evidently afraid, and Cassidy wished he could help her.

Olivia sat down at Cassidy's kitchen table and put her head in her arms. She was careful to avoid her injured wrist, but forgot about the cut on her forehead. Pain shot through her the minute she touched the cut and she jumped, causing herself to topple over in the seat. As she hit the floor, Olivia flashed back to the first night with Lewis.

**Flashback**

_Lewis pushed Olivia towards the chair. She didn't want to go, but she didn't have a choice either. He had her gun against her back, and he kept threatening to shoot her if she didn't do what he wanted her to do. So she did what she was told in the hopes that Lewis wouldn't do anything to her before Cassidy could arrive with a gun and shoot the guy._

_Lewis ignored her pleading and tied Olivia to a chair in her living room. He had gotten off the charges again because his stupid lawyer was too trusting with her clients. She hadn't even questioned his words when he had said he didn't rape anyone and the police had shown her photos of his crimes. She defended him continuously, which was why he hadn't hurt her. He was going to need her again because, no matter what Olivia kept saying to him, he wasn't going to get away with kidnapping, raping and murdering a cop. He doubted that even Vanessa would be able to convince a judge that he was innocent of that. Especially when the whole of NYPD said that Olivia Benson was a stand-up cop with an impeccable record and wouldn't lie about something like that. Of course that would be only if she actually survived what he had planned._

_Olivia closed her eyes as Lewis came closer, praying that Cassidy would be there soon. She was scared, although she wasn't planning on showing her fear. She knew that Lewis would get off on that. Unfortunately for Olivia though, Lewis seemed to get off on a lot of things. It was hard to catch him off guard. When Lewis touched Olivia, she shivered involuntarily, and felt him tense. When she opened her eyes, she saw an ugly smile on his face. He was close and she could feel his breath on her neck as he kissed her. He finally took his lips off her skin, and when she tried to scream, he pushed the chair so that it fell onto it's side and she hit her head on the floor, falling unconscious from the impact._

**End Flashback**

"Liv?"

Olivia opened her eyes, and felt someone touching her. The flashback had been so real, that she immediately recoiled from Cassidy's touch, thinking it was Lewis again.

"Liv? It's okay, it's me, Brian." Cassidy didn't touch her again though. "Are you hurt?"

Olivia shook her head and allowed Cassidy to help her up. He led her to the couch and sat her down, covering her with a blanket and getting some new stitches from the supplies the hospital had given to Olivia. He cleaned up the cut and put new stitches on, being gentle enough to not hurt her.

"Thanks Bri. Sorry I freaked out, I just thought it was Lewis touching me again." Olivia sighed and Cassidy pulled her into his arms.

"Don't apologise Liv, you didn't do anything wrong. It's Lewis that will pay for this." Cassidy wanted Olivia to feel safe. She had been through four days with Lewis, and no-one knew what he had done to her.

Olivia closed her eyes, leaning against Cassidy. She was extremely exhausted and all she wanted was sleep. And she got what she wanted. In a few minutes, Olivia was fast asleep, breathing softly, in Cassidy's arms. She felt safe, and she knew that Cassidy wouldn't let anyone touch her if he could help it. But it also wasn't long before a nightmare kicked in. Olivia squirmed in Cassidy's arms and he tried to wake her.

**Flashback**

_Lewis stamped his foot an inch from Olivia's nose, causing her to wake up from the peaceful darkness she had fallen into when the chair had been pushed over. She could hear Lewis talking, saying that she had to wake up. He called her sweetheart, and then laughed, pulling the chair into an upright position._

_"If I take off the tape, you won't scream again?" asked Lewis._

_Olivia nodded. Lewis pulled the tape off Olivia's mouth and she spat at him, hitting his face. He wiped the spit off and stared at Olivia, but did nothing to her. Instead, he just glared at her and continued with his plan. He picked up a piece of wire and Olivia could see that it was still hot. She knew what was coming, but breathed a sigh of relief when Lewis dropped the wire without using it on her. He instead threw cold water on her, and she shut her eyes again, willing the blackness to swallow her again._

_Lewis picked up Olivia's keys from the bench. He chucked them into a pan of boiling oil, waited a few seconds and then took them out again, carefully carrying them to where he had tied Olivia. She opened her eyes just as Lewis pressed the keys against her chest, burning her. She didn't scream, and Lewis scratched her with the keys, leaving bloody marks on her arm. Olivia still didn't scream though._

**End Flashback**

Olivia jolted awake and started crying. Cassidy had her in his arms immediately, whispering soothing words to her until she calmed down again.

"It's okay Liv, it's okay. It was just a dream, that's all." Cassidy kissed Olivia's head softly and murmured more comforting words to her until she stopped crying.

"I want to sleep Bri, but I want you to stay with me," said Olivia.

"Okay, come on. It's late anyway, we should go to bed." Cassidy helped Olivia stand up and guided her to the bedroom, where he helped her get comfortable in the bed. He covered her with the blankets and then climbed into the other side, wrapping his arms around Olivia's fragile body.


End file.
